


Pillole di vita

by HopeGiugy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiugy/pseuds/HopeGiugy





	

**Personaggi** : Howard Stark, Peggy carter, Jarvis

 **Genere** : Commedia

 **Avvertimenti** : OOC

 **Note** : a fine capitolo!

 

 **Ogni azione genera una reazione uguale e contraria**  
 

Howard Stark la stava guardando dall'alto in basso, con quel suo solito sorriso beffardo che tanto la faceva irritare.  
«Allora?!» chiese Peggy alterata dal silenzio che permeava denso nella stanza.  
«Allora cosa?» rispose Howard di rimando, continuando a sogghignare sotto i suoi ridicoli baffetti neri. Peggy si voltò nuovamente verso lo specchio, sistemandosi per l'ennesima volta la scollatura, per lei fin troppo generosa, del costoso vestito da sera rosso. Era il primo appuntamento con l'uomo che, ancora non lo sapeva, un giorno non poi così lontano sarebbe diventato suo marito; ma per quella sera era solo un giovanotto affascinante e impacciato che arrossiva ogni due parole e che con le guance in fiamme, le aveva chiesto un balbettante appuntamento.  
Ovviamente, nonostante facesse di tutto per negarlo, la cosa l'aveva fin troppo lusingata e in assenza di Angie doveva comunque avere un parere disinteressato sul suo modesto abitino blu comprato da poco. Per questo era andata a cercare Jarvis a casa Stark, ma sfortunatamente era incappata nel suo odioso proprietario che tra molte insistenze era riuscito, non si sa bene come, non solo a farle boicottare il suo raffinato e semplice abito, ma anche a farla entrare in uno totalmente diverso. Sapeva che per qualche strano mistero ancora inspiegato Howard era molto bravo a far sfilare la sottana alle donne, ma non credeva avesse la capacità di fargliene indossare altre più sofisticate, provocanti e scollate. Molto scollate.  
«Cosa non va?» chiese finalmente Peggy mentre si rimirava ancora una volta allo specchio.  
«Il seno» disse in modo fin troppo diretto lui. L'agente Carter rimase immobile a fissarlo a bocca aperta. Il suo seno aveva un problema? Il suo seno?! Istintivamente si morse l'interno delle guance per evitare di sputargli in faccia tutta l'irritazione, e si costrinse a sorridere affabile «ah... ammetto che non avevo mai considerato il mio seno un problema» e si trattenne dall'aggiungere “dato che lo guardi anche in continuazione brutto porco maniaco”, ma non sarebbe stato molto utile ai fini della conversazione.  
«Posso concederti che tu abbia due belle tette...» rispose subito Howard, dando uno sguardo fin troppo lascivo al suo generoso décolleté, cosa che l'aveva allo stesso tempo irritata e schifata. Dopo un altro attimo di silenzio, intervenne «ma?».  
«Dovrebbe esserci un “ma”?» rispose lui sempre con quel suo odioso ghignetto.  
«Ti conosco, tragicamente, fin troppo bene. C'è un “ma” e so che mi farà incazzare da morire» concluse lei ormai più esasperata per la situazione che per l'abito in sé: a prescindere da tutto non avrebbe mai messo quel succinto abito rosso, non ne aveva bisogno. Sapeva come far voltare la testa agli uomini anche in pantaloni e stivali militari. Il suo abitino blu era più che soddisfacente e sensuale sul suo corpo. E poi, se si fosse presentata con quel vestito rosso, era certa che il suo accompagnatore sarebbe svenuto sul posto.  
Però. Però il modo scanzonato in cui aveva parlato del suo seno l'aveva irritata e non poco; non permetteva a nessuno di denigrare la sua figura, men che meno ad un borioso ragazzino viziato e materialista come poteva essere quello stupido di uno Stark.  
Howard intanto stava ridendo con una risatina leggera e non poi troppo canzonatoria come suo solito «ma no, ma no, non oserei mai insultare nessuna parte del tuo adorabile corpo» disse ancora con quel sorriso sfacciato e lo sguardo lucente di un bambino davanti alla torta di compleanno «è solo che in teoria quel vestito dovrebbe cadere candidamente sul tuo petto, accennando appena alle tue forme» continuò poi guardandola quasi con aria critica, tipicamente esperta «invece tu» disse ancora girandole attorno e fermandosi proprio davanti al suo volto «ragazza mia... tu esplodi in quest'abito!».  
Peggy rimase qualche istante a fissarlo; guardava la sua faccia allegra, quasi gentile, come soddisfatta dalla sua dichiarazione. Ah, e così lei ci _esplodeva_ , eh?

Quella giornata era cominciata come al solito per l'indaffarato Jarvis. Si era svegliato di buon'ora e con tutte le accortezze del caso, aveva iniziato ad occuparsi della colazione del signor Stark, premurandosi di montare bene gli albumi per rendere soffici i pancake che avrebbe servito quel giorno.  
Dopo aver impilato le deliziose frittelle una sopra l'altra e averle inondate di una generosa dose di sciroppo d'acero, sistemò il tutto sul tavolino nel cortile che dava sulla piscina e si avviò tranquillo verso la camera del signor Stark, per svegliarlo ed elencargli i numerosi impegni che lo avrebbero occupato in quella giornata.  
«Signor Stark» disse dopo aver bussato un paio di volte alla porta della camera, senza ricevere risposta «Signor Stark, è permesso?» chiese allora aprendo la porta con delicatezza e affacciandosi con discrezione. «Oh, signor Stark...» disse dopo un paio di secondi di attonito sbalordimento «... posso cortesemente sapere cos'è successo alla sua faccia?».

  
  
  
  
**Note** :

Questa è la prima ff di una serie mista. È senza pretese, molto semplice e spero che vi sia piaciuta! Non ci sarà un genere simbolo o una coppia fissa, sarà tutto molto misto e spero che, tra le tante, ci sarà qualcosa che vi piacerà!  
Questa ff in particolare è molto spensierata e anche se i personaggi sono forse un po' forzati, mi è piaciuto molto scriverla, spero sarà lo stesso per voi leggerla. I commenti, come al solito, sono sempre graditi, ma, sempre come al solito, assolutamente non obbligatori!

Ringrazio la mia amica Mone per avermi aiutata e aver betato il testo, è una ragazza super puccina e si preoccupa sempre per tutti i miei piccoli bisogni <3

_Piccola precisazione_ : il temine pancake, nonostante il voglia la “s” nel plurale inglese, l'ho scritto come una normale parola “italianizzata”. Tecnicamente la regola prevede appunto la mancanza della “s” nel suo plurale, ma dopo aver fatto una piccola ricerca mi sono resa conto che sta molto alla scelta stilistica della singola persona! Ditemi voi se avete una trovato una regola specifica al riguardo :D

La storia è pubblicata anche su EFP :)


End file.
